Nyelv Balhé
by angelkitten365
Summary: Amu needs to take up a language in her school, and takes up the same one Tadase does, only to find that it’s too hard for her! Who will come and help her? AMUTO!
1. Chapter 1

**Nyelv Balhé**

**Summary:**Amu needs to take up a language in her school, and takes up the same one Tadase does, only to find that it's too hard for her! Who will come and help her? AMUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Me:** The only reason I'm using Hungarian is because it's the only other language I know since I was born in Hungary

**Ikuto:** Hmm? I'm hungry to =3

**Me:** *death glare* SHUT IT! IT'S HUNGARY NOT HUNGRY!

**Ikuto:** Oh, you're hungry?

**Me:** *throws pillow at him* I hate you, anyways I don't own shugo chara :(

**Amu's POV:**

"UGH!" I yelled. I didn't understand a word that was written on the piece of paper.

"What's wrong, desu?" My little green chara, Su asked. I just shook my head. I was never going to learn this. Is it even possible to learn Hungarian? Why didn't I choose something easier? Oh yeah, that's right, _he _chose this language. He said he was up for a challenge and I being the love struck girl followed him like a little puppy.

"It's not that hard Amu-chan!" My little pink chara, Ran cheered me on. She didn't know how hard it _was._ I looked over to my balcony. There was no-one there. I could hear the rain falling outside. It was pouring. I gave out a long irritated sigh. I didn't want to do this. I wanted to go to bed!

I looked at my paper again. It was homework due tomorrow! I also had a huge test for tomorrow! I looked at my clock. It read 11:30. I was supposed to be in bed an hour ago. I had a headache too.

"Shouldn't a girl at your age be, what is it called? Getting her beauty sleep?" I fell off my chair as I heard that voice. I haven't heard his voice for a few weeks now. He looked at me, while I was sprawled across the floor.

"Did I scare you?" he asked me. Well duh! If you just walk into someone's place as silently as he did, what would you expect? But, me being me put my 'cool 'n' spicy' façade on. But I stuttered.

"N-no o-of course y-you didn't" To be truthful, I couldn't help but stutter. His face was so close to mine. And I was still on the ground! I was also freezing! I was wearing a very short nightgown-. My eyes widened. I looked down and I noticed that my nightgown was rolled up and reviled my bubblegum pink panties with small blue kittens on it. I now knew why Ikuto was smirking like the sick pervert he is. I blushed darker then the darkest red and quickly stood up, but tripped and fell on top of the perverted cat so that I was straddling him. I blushed even darker –if that was possible.

"Wow Amu, you must be addicted to me" he then laughed that sexy laugh of his. 'WAIT! WHAT?!' I thought 'I-I don't think I-Ikuto's laugh is s-sexy! L-let alone him! Or do I? No! No Amu! You cannot think that away about this pervert! It's Tadase you like! Not him! And anyway, h-he wouldn't like me like that.' Even though I thought that, I could hear a little voice in the back of my head screaming that I was wrong.

"What are you thinking, perverted kid?" Ikuto said with the smirk on his lips. He then laughed a little.

"So, are you thinking of getting off of me any time soon? I don't mind this position" He laughed a little.

"P-pervert" I stuttered.

"Hmm, what was that _Amu_?" I hate it when he says my name like that.

"Miröl gondolkosztsz kicsim?" He said. I just stared at him. I had no idea what he just said. He just gave out a long sigh.

"You really do need help, don't you?" He gently pushed me off and helped me up. I couldn't help but blush. He looked at the papers on my desk. He nodded his head in disapproval.

"You should learn and pay attention" he said .Ha! He skips school and he's the one talking.

"At least I don't skip school!" I huffed. He smirked. I turned around so I wasn't facing him.

"True and you shouldn't" I turned around to look at him. He was rubbing out the stuff I wrote on the paper! Ugh! How dare he?!

"N-nani! What do you think your doing?" I screamed. He gestured me to be quiet as, now it was midnight. I put my hand to my mouth and covered it. He handed me the paper.

"Do it again" he ordered me. I just stared at him.

"I'll help you" I guess that's good enough.

"U-uh sure" I took the paper from him and sat down at my desk. He bent down to my level and looked at the paper. His warm breath tickled my breath and he smelt nice. NO! WAIT! I can't be thinking about this again! Firs his sexy laugh and now this…

"Are you even listening to me?" he asked annoyed. I didn't even realize he was talking.

"If your not going to listen, then I won't help" He said backing away. I didn't want him to leave.

"W-well I can't concentrate when you're breathing down my neck" I said in my 'cool 'n' spicy' way. He smirked again.

"Could it be that my dear kitten enjoyed it?" His smirk got wider as I blushed. Ugh Amu! Why can't you control yourself in front of him? You can do it with Tadase, why not him…

"Amu, I think you should go to bed" Ikuto said bringing me out of my thoughts once again.

"H-huh? W-what do you mean?" I asked, dazed. He sighed and spun me around so that I see the clock. It read 12:30.

"That's why and you keep zoning out, and you look like you're going to pass out any minute, you should go to sleep" he said directing me to the bed.

"B-but I c-can't!" I stuttered. I really couldn't! I _had _to finish it! I've already missed the other ones…I can't miss this one!

"I don't care now go" he pushed me on the bed and tucked me in, making sure I don't escape. I wanted to say something else but he shushed me and told me to be quiet. I yawned. I was so tired. I quietly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Ikuto's POV:**

I sighed. She looked so cut and innocent. No, she _was_ cute and innocent. I sighed again as I walked over to her desk and looked at the pieces of paper that were scattered all over the desk. I picked up her language homework and started writing down the answers for her. I know I should have known better but she seemed to freak about not getting it done. I sighed as I finished. I looked at her one last before I left. I smiled. She looked so sweet. I walked over to her, my face only inches from hers. I wasn't aware that my face was moving closer until she spoke.

"Tadase-kun" I jerked away. She was having a dream about kiddy king. How could have I been so stupid? It was impossible for her to like me. I got up and walked towards the balcony, silently closing it. But before I left I did catch her muttering my name. I smiled silently to myself. Maybe there _was _a small chance.

**Amus's POV:**

I woke up. I looked to my clock. It read: 8:13. I screamed and fell out of the bed. I was going to be late! I quickly brushed my teeth and got dressed. Then remembered my Hungarain homework which I didn't finish lat night. I screamed again as I went to put it in my bag but to my surprise it was finished. Beside it was a note in scruffy handwriting.

_You should listen in class more perverted kid_

_Ikuto_

And then something was written in Hungarian, which I didn't understand

_P.S. Szeretlek kicsim..._

**ME: **Yays! It is finished!

**Ikuto: **What the hell did I write?

**Me: **Oh, you wrote I love you =3

**Amu: **…

**Me: **Anyways I don't know if I should leave it as a one-shot or continue it. Uh reviews please? And tell me if I should leave it as a one-shot or continue it! Thankies =3


	2. Chapter 2

**Nyelv Balhé**

**Amu's POV:**

I was walking to school after reading what Ikuto wrote. It bothered me, since I had no idea what he wrote. It bothered me so much that I wasn't watching where I was going and when I looked around I had no idea where I was.

"What are you doing here Amu?" I heard a voice behind me and turned around. It was Ikuto and as always, he was wearing the same uniform he always wears.

"I-I w-well you s-see" I stuttered. I didn't know what to say! What _could _I say? 'That I was thinking of what you wrote and I wondered to the other side of town and now I don't know how to get back!' I don't think so. I heard Ikuto sigh and he looked at his watch. I never noticed he had a watch before.

"Come with me" he said while walking in the opposite direction. I followed behind silently.

We didn't talk. The silence was driving me insane! But I didn't dare break it. I was too shy and scared. So I just sighed instead. But I wasn't looking and I hit a lamp post. Hard. I fell to the ground and whimpered. Ikuto sighed and helped me up.

"You should pay attention more" I blushed, but then I felt something wet on my forehead. I was bleeding. Ikuto sighed again. I must be real trouble for him. I started feeling dizzy. Then everything went black.

I woke up for what felt like centuries later. Everything was blurry and I didn't know where I was. I tried sitting up but I felt dizzy so I fell back on the grass. Wait, _grass_? I felt my head and it was bandaged.

"About time you're up" I heard a familiar voice. I opened my eyes slowly, and there sitting beside me was the perverted cat. Ikuto. He was smiling. What the heck was he smiling about?

"What are you thinking about perverted kid?" he asked me. I had no idea what he was talking about. Until I realized that I was _cherry _red. I blushed harder. He just laughed.

"W-what are y-you l-la-laughing at" Damn it! I just _had _to stutter didn't I? He just shook his head.

"You're too cute" he said while getting up. I tried getting up too but I still felt dizzy and fell back. I groaned. I then felt like I as being lifted up. Ikuto was carrying me, bridal style.

"W-what are y-you d-d-doing you p-pervert" I stuttered again.

"Carrying you, what does it look like I'm doing?" He replied. I blushed.

"Since you can't walk without walking into a lamp post…" he added. I blushed harder, both because of embarrassment and because I was angry. I was about to tell him to put me down when he stopped in front of my house. I cocked my head to the side.

"It's late, so I thought I'd bring you home" He said. Wait! What time is it? How long was I out?

"Your parents aren't home" he brought me out of my thoughts.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked.

"They went off to see your grandparents or something like that" And how would he know this? I guess he saw the expression on my face as he added.

"I was here earlier and I found a note that said they won't be home for the rest of the week" Oh and he was at my house because…?

He must've noticed my expression again because he gave an amused sigh.

"Curiosity killed the cat" he said. Since when am _I _the cat? He chuckled at my expression. Well I _think _it was my expression.

"Your too cute for your own good Amu" He walked over to where my balcony was and jumped up. I clung to his shirt and closed my eyes. I didn't want him to drop me!

"Uh, Amu, I know you love me but I think this is just a bit over the top" he chuckled. I didn't know what he meant until I opened my eyes. We were on my balcony and I was desperately clinging to him.

"I don't love you, you pervert!" I shouted at him. I looked at him and his expression was hurt? Or maybe I was just imagining things because as I moved slightly I fell out of his grasp and he started laughing at me. I blushed out of anger.

"Why can't you just leave me alone you stupid annoying perverted cat! I don't like you so just leave me alone! Why do you always come here anyway?" I yelled at him. Tears welled up in my eyes. I hated him always teasing me and making fun of me and I don't know! It just hurt for me to know that he only thinks of me as a little kid and just some toy. It hurt badly to know this because, because I love him!

I looked at him. His expression was both pained and hurt. I guess I did come on a little strong.

"I-Ikuto I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean-" I wanted to apologies but the words wouldn't come out. It might have something to do with the fact that something totally different wanted to come out of my mouth! I then felt something soft and cold on my lips. Then I realized Ikuto was kissing me! I blushed and I kissed back. By the looks of it, he wasn't expecting this because he jerked back immediately. He looked at me, shocked. I just couldn't help but blush. Ikuto's shocked face then formed into that stupid perverted smirk. He then leaned down to my ear.

"Szeretlek Kicsikém" he whispered. I had no idea what it meant.

"W-what d-does that m-mean?" I stuttered. His smirk grew.

"You should pay attention more in class" he said as he walked towards my balcony.

"W-wait!" I shouted. He curiously turned around.

"P-please tell me" I said quietly while getting redder. I don't know how red I was, but I think it would've put any cherry to shame. He smirked again. I'm surprised that grin wasn't permanently stuck on his face. Maybe it was. He leaned down to my ear again and seductively whispered" It means I love you little one" My eyes widened. I blushed EVEN darker, if that was even possible

"I-I love you t-too I-Ikuto" I squeaked out. He just smirked.

"Good" he replied kissing me again. I have a feeling we just started something totally new….

**A/N: **uh, well that's it for this chapter…I personally think this is crap...anyways it looks like I'm turning this into a proper story…but I might not….depends on the time I have….R&R OH and I'm writing ANOTHER fanfic called 友好の丘- Amity Hill (which I'll post either today OR tomorrow, depending on the time I have)…it IS amuto uh check it out please =3 TY!(when it's posted of course xD)


End file.
